


A Bad Dream 噩夢

by ASSD



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, M/M, Survivor Guilt
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:19:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7438931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASSD/pseuds/ASSD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他們說，遺憾會化為潛意識，而人們會在夢裡尋求一個彌補，又或是假象的解脫。</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bad Dream 噩夢

　　他們說，遺憾會化為潛意識，而人們會在夢裡尋求一個彌補，又或是假象的解脫。

　　Herc睜開眼，床頭櫃上的螢光鐘面顯示著不合宜的清醒時間，翻過身，濕涼的睡衣緊黏在背上，帶來難以忽視的不適。

　　他眨了眨眼，整間房的漆黑與沉默，除卻呼吸心跳，什麼都不剩。

　　是怎樣的一個夢？疲憊與不堪，罪惡與遺憾。是慾念底層最黑的那塊？貪婪與自私、逸樂和放縱？男孩在他面前，帶著笑。

　　一場清醒夢，他站立著，等待著，沒有逃離，更沒有阻抗，直至唇齒相處，舌尖交纏，面貼面，滿足地闔眼，他聞到淚水的濕與鹹，在微熱的頰上烘著愛。

　　他的男孩哭了，他總是讓自己的最愛受傷，每一次，毫無意外。除了夢，除了那些該死的夢，除了這個快要結束的夢。

　　「嘿，Daddy。」

　　低沉帶笑的嗓音不在耳畔，Herc不肯張眼，緊攀著夢的邊緣，不想墜落。

　　「別哭了，你已經把一切都給我了。」

　　清晰的聲音來自遠方，他捉不著也扣不到，無處所尋也無法可找。

　　最末仍被嗚咽的抽搐喚醒，張開眼，一片靜寂，櫃子上的螢光鐘面閃爍著，他翻過身，疲累而無力繼續。

　　數著自己的呼吸心跳，男孩最後的話迴盪著，填滿空蕩的房，佔據所有的腦。

　　並非一切，他想著。

　　這條命還在，因為他的男孩。

\--  
Fin.


End file.
